Selen Garcia
Selen Garcia (セレン・グレイシー Selen Gracy) is a recurring character in the Metal Saga, first appearing in Beyblade: Metal Masters. She is one of the members of Team Garcias. In Shogun Steel, she becomes a leader of the DNA along with the rest of Team Garcia. Appearance She is a Brazilian girl with short wavy hair and brown eyes. Her clothing is very revealing due to Brazil's heat. She wears an extremely short bra which reveals her stomach and upper chest. She wears a small coat over the short bra. She wears tight pants that are cut so that her legs, except for the shins and top of the thighs, are exposed as well. She is usually smirking. In Shogun Steel, she has gotten taller but retains her original hairstyle. She currently wears a dark blue coat, which has a small gold chain design on her left side, over a lavender, ruffled shirt. She also wears a black skirt with a white belt and gold buckle. She also wears lipstick, pink earrings, and a gold necklace. Personality Her battle tactics are running from her opponent to use up the opposing bey's stamina and trying to distract them, like how Tetsuya does in Metal Fusion. Beyblade: Metal Masters Selen made her debut when she and the rest of Team Garcia ambushed Yu Tendo. She is later seen with the rest of Team Garcia when they face Team GanGan Galaxy in the semi- finals. After Enzo is defeated by Masamune, she distracts Masamune and wins the battle. After her victory, she tries to drain out Pegasus's energy by dodging Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F attacks and then loses purposely to give Ian Garcia a chance to fight Gingka. She returns with the rest of Team Garcia to aid in the launch of Hades City. She fails to stop Gingka and his friends from entering Hades City when she is defeated by Masamune, Sophie, Wales, and Klaus. Beyblade: Metal Fury She and the rest of Team Garcia enter the Destroyer Dome tournament. She and Enzo first teamed up to face Masamune and Tsubasa. They later tagged with Ian and Argo but were shortly defeated by the combined strength of Tsubasa, Toby, and Zeo Abyss. Beyblade: Shogun Steel She and her siblings run what's left over from Hades Inc. They call it DNA. Beyblade *'Ray Gasher 135SF' is Selen's Bey in the Anime. Special Moves *'Slumdog Driver': Gasher shoots up into the air and comes down with a tornado following it. *'Double Slumdog Driver': Enzo and Selen combine both use the same special move to form an even bigger tornado. Beybattles Gallery 82.png|Selen and the other members of Team Garcias selen00.jpg selen01.jpg Beyblade wiki 3.png|Selen and her bey Ray Gasher Wqwq.png Qwq.png Trivia *Selen's affinity to running stems from her past, in which she often had to physically run in order to steal food so that she and her brothers would have something to eat. Category:Female Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Characters Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel Characters Category:Villains Category:Team Garcias Category:DNA